Theatre ProductionsChicago
by ellewestley
Summary: A short Jogan story/drabble  Julian performs in a broadway musical for publicity- Based on Dalton by CP Coulter  who we all love dearly 3


**Theatre Productions**

This is a Jogan story, based on CpCoulter's fanfiction Dalton, which is based on Glee. I own neither Dalton or Glee.  
>Please review or leave comments, criticism is appreciated- I hope you like it :)<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, this is an attempt, to properly and fully write out this drabble: <span>.compost/15295764107/second-jogan-drabble-after-the-theatre

It was a cold Saturday night, and Logan, Derek and Sofia stood outside a Broadway theatre in New York amidst jabbering families and friends. Julian had just starred in one of his first musicals, Chicago, and although he wasn't the main part, it was a show with a small cast and he had been onstage almost the whole time, and had attracted many excited fans to the show. Derek slid his blackberry out of his pocket and dialled Julian's number.

"Hey Jules, so Logan, Sofia and I are waiting outside, should we come back stage to meet you, or are you coming out soon?"

"Naah, I'll come out there, give me 5 minutes, I just need to grab a few things..." Julian replied as he stumbled over discarded props, and wished the other cast member good night.

"Okay, see you soon," Derek said before hanging up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. "Ok, so Jules just needs to get a few things, but he'll be out pretty soon."

As they stood chatting, Logan caught sight of a few fan girls, hopefully waiting outside for Julian to make an appearance. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you think they were talking to Julian LARSON?" one girl squealed quietly to her friend. "Do you think we might be able to MEET him?"

The girls jumped up and down excitedly, squeaking hopefully to each other.

After waiting a few more minutes, they heard an uproar of screams and squeals. As Logan and Derek turned, they saw Julian emerging from a side door, still dressed in his costume. He wore tight, black trousers, which hugged his small ass and ran sleekly down his muscular thighs; he wore nothing but a black waistcoat on the upper half of his body, hanging open to reveal his well defined stomach muscles. He had a black satchel slung casually over one shoulder and his trademark sunglasses hiding his eyes. Crowds of fan girls swamped him, screeching with excitement at meeting the big star.

Logan watched from a distance, half paying attention as certain parts of Julian jumped to his attention. Two beautiful blondes stood giggling at Julian side, having their picture taken with him, posing with their lips pressed to his cheeks. A teenage girl with a model-like figure, asked him to sign her ass. An older girl, maybe 19, flirting desperately with Julian, was almost begging for a kiss. Logan didn't know why but he felt jealous, as if he was the one and only who should be by Julian's side. It was ridiculous and Logan desperately shook the thought from his mind, because for goodness sakes, Julian was STRAIGHT.  
>After 10 torturous minutes, Julian pushed through the ever-screaming crowd and strutted over to Logan, Derek and Sofia.<p>

"So, did you like the show?" Julian asked eagerly, looking flushed. "Oh hi, you must be Sofia," he continued, turning towards Derek's date, "I don't think we've met, I'm Julian," he finished with a winning smile. Logan could see the other fan girls behind him, looking on, bursting with jealousy.

Sofia swooned, smiling up at the actor.

Logan sighed irritably "Can we go now? I thought you'd never come out of all those people, how can you stand it? Having them all jumping on you…" His gaze lingered on Julian, how could he have such a hugely beautiful best friend? Especially one who was _straight._

Julian smirked at his friend "Jealous are we?"_  
><em>"Oh stop bickering like an old married couple," Derek interrupted, "So, do we have a plan? Where are we going?"

"Oh right, about that," Julian responded, "My driver's stuck in really bad traffic and we finished early anyway, so he may be about 45 minutes, meanwhile, I know a great coffee shop near by, and I'm so exhausted I really need to get woken up with a good shot of espresso."

They headed off down the street; being stopped every few seconds by excited girls wanting a picture or an autograph, before the finally reached the small and deserted café. Julian walked up the counter, and began to order, before the waitress interrupted him.

"Excuse me, are you Julian Larson? Could I possibly have an autograph?" She smiled sweetly.

Julian groaned internally before forcing a smile, "Of course, happily. What should I sign?"The waitress held out her apron, as Julian grabbed a sharpie marker from his bag and scrawled his signature on the pocket of the apron, before finishing the order.

Julian sauntered back to the table and fell in to a large armchair, sighing audibly. He chatted to Logan and Derek for a while about Dalton and what had been going on lately in the past weeks that he'd missed whilst prepping for the theatre production, before they were interrupted by an agitated sound. Sofia, who had been feeling left out of the conversation, said "So Julian," she began, trying to sound nonchalant, "Which one do you prefer more, acting on stage or in a movie?"  
>"Well," Julian replied, wondering how a relaxing coffee had suddenly turned in to what felt like an interview, "I enjoy both, they have very different atmospheres, and I have acted in many more movies than in theatres. Probably because acting in live plays and musicals is a lot more physically straining as you have to go through the whole thing at once, where as in movies you really focus on one scene at a time and then you just go and chill in a trailer for a while."<p>

"So basically," Logan said laughing, "You prefer movies because you're a lazy ass."  
>"Also, because they get a hell of a lot more publicity and hot fan girls" Julian smirked.<p>

They turned as they heard a car puling up outside, and recognising it to be one of Julian's they left some money for the waitress and wentoutside.

A smart-looking chauffer sat in the driver's seat as a burly looking man stepped out from the front passenger seat and opened the rear door.  
>"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr Larson," his bodyguard said, "We weren't aware that you would have more friends with you, and we only brought the small car, I apologise for the fact that there are only 3 seats in the back."<p>

"Oh that's fine," Julian replied, "We'll just squeeze in."

"Sofia can sit on my lap or something…" Derek offered willingly.

"No, I wouldn't want a guest to be uncomfortable, I'll just sit on Lo or something…"  
>"What so I don't count as a guest?" Logan jibed.<br>"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't usually count ignorant squids as guests…" Julian said, resulting in Logan's audible sigh.

Once in the car, the four fell silent, as they were all tired from the long night. Julian sat relaxed on Logan's lap, leaning against the muscular blonde, dreaming about things he would never admit to. Meanwhile Logan was freaking out. A very hot actor, who was wearing very tight trousers, was sitting on him. Logan could feel every curve in Julian's perfect figure, as he leant against him. Logan sat, uncomfortably rigid, worried that any one move might send him over the edge and he would be unable to retrain himself from smothering his best friends in lush kisses. He felt Julian's head slowly sinking down onto his shoulder as he drifted into sleep. He could smell Julian cologne and could feel the soft brush of the actor's hair against his neck. He shifted awkwardly, only to see Derek smirking at him. Logan turned away to look out the window, mumbling softly into Julian's hair, "I wish you weren't so damn straight." Which he probably wouldn't have done if he knew the actor was only pretending to be asleep.

The next thing Derek knew, his two friends were kissing passionately in the seat next to him, as his temporary girlfriend stared on in horror.

* * *

><p>I guess, if you really wanted I could write a second part...<br>But let me know (BY REVIEWING =D )  
>I LOVE YOU ALL and i hope you liked my poor attempts at writing<br>p.s. everybody go follow my wonderful beta on tumblr =D (yes my spelling, grammar and general writing is so bad that I have someone beta even my shortest drabbles :P ) - she's a legend :D (as you will be if you REVIEW :D)


End file.
